thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Wingard Brighthand
"A mighty wizard to some, a kindly master of the arcane to others, a brother and friend to me." -Errich the Mystic. Wingard Brighthand is the Court Wizard of Atall Varda , an Elf of exceptional age, having lived for 702 years, and is one of the few remaining who remember the world as it was before The First Snows , known for his kindness and wisdom, with years of experience learning the ancient ways of magic leading to his position as Court Wizard. Early Life Born before The First Snows, Wingard was an inquiring child, one who sought to learn at any cost to himself. Only five years of age when The First Snows happened, he was forced to watch as his family succumbed to the merciless Winter. Journeying to the Hills of Helmingr, he was adopted by the Lorkepts, a family of Halflings, where he met his life long friend, Errich. The two of them went on many adventures, studying the lore of the world, eventually parting ways to learn the differing ways of magic, with Errich journeying East, through The Forest of Memories to Isabrot, and Wingard to the West, through Toreal Canyon to Hamarr. The two wouldn't meet again for 100 years. Becoming Court Wizard Wingard eventually came across the City of Atall Varda , at the time an expanse of snow covered building, barely recognizable, with those living there using elevator systems to transport themselves beneath the snow to their homes. He lived there for several years, in that time divining a method of eliminating snowfall throughout the city. Melting the snow, the city was left the way it is in the Current Day. He was rewarded by the Patrician at the time, with the title of Court Wizard. Much as this granted him in resources, he was initially unhappy with his new position, as it limited his ability to travel and learn on his own. As a compromise, he became a recluse for several years, rarely leaving his library, poring over tomes and scrolls containing knowledge. He eventually reemerged, putting his station on hold, having learned of the existence of The Heart of Winter . He sought out his adopted brother in the hopes of together bring and end to the Winter. The Loss of a Brother The two journeyed far, uncovering the materials and knowledge needed to send someone the the underground city of Dhark Ungor. Eventually completing this task, they planned to send Errich to the city to find The Heart of Winter, in the possession of an artifact that would allow him to return, as long as Wingard was at the ready in his tower in Atall Varda. Errich ventured into the darkness, on his final journey. As Errich got closer to The Heart of Winter, the connection between himself and Wingard was severed. Delving deeper still, Errich received visions of a White Dragon, a vision he realized, of his demise. He continued, knowing his fate to be sealed, and did battle with the Dragon, meeting his end. Left alone, Wingard continued his duty in grief, vowing to never again send anyone to their deaths in pursuit of The Heart of Winter. Only the arrival of a group of Heroes over five hundred years later would convince him to break this vow. Winters Heart Wingard is revered as a master of the arcane, a wizard without peer or compare. His power and knowledge are great, and many young wizards travel to Atall Varda simply to meet him. He is also known for his kindly nature, and is like a father to most who know him.